headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Denmark
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = Northern Europe | residents = | appearances = | poi = Aalborg; Copenhagen; Jutland; Nørresundby; Thisted; Viborg | 1st = }} Denmark is a country in Northern Europe. Its capital and largest city is Copenhagen. Its official language is Danish, which is also a type of tasty pastry. The people of Denmark are also referred to as Danish, or just Danes. Denmark is located south of Norway and southwest of Sweden. It is bordered to the south by Germany. Cinematographer Henning Schellerup is of Danish descent. He was born in Thisted in Viborg on January 3rd, 1928. In 1984, Henning was the director of photography on the holiday slasher film, Silent Night, Deadly Night. Benni Korzen, who was the executive producer of the 1982 thriller Alone in the Dark was born in Copenhagen, Denmark. Ole Bornedal was born in Nørresundby, Denmark on May 26th, 1959. He was a producer on the 1997 film, Mimic. Dan Laustsen, who also worked on Mimic as the director of photography, was born in Aalborg on June 15th, 1954. Denmark is also the home of actor Allan Hyde, who was born on December 20th, 1989. Allan is best known for playing the role of enlightened vampire Godric on the HBO television series True Blood. Points of Interest ; Aalborg: Aalborg is an industrial and university city in the North of Jutland. With its theaters, symphony orchestra, opera company, performance venues, and museums such as Aalborg Historical Museum and the Aalborg Museum of Modern Art, Aalborg is an important cultural hub. The Aalborg Carnival, held at the end of May, is one of the largest festivals in Scandinavia, attracting some 100,000 people annually. Dan Laustsen, who was a cinematographer on the 1997 sci-fi/horror film, Mimic, was born in Aalborg on June 15th, 1954. ; Copenhagen: Copenhagen is the capital and most populated city of Denmark, and second largest in Scandinavia. It is situated on the eastern coast of Zealand, 42 kilometers northwest of Malmö, Sweden and 164 kilometers northeast of Odense. The city stretches across parts of the island of Amager and also contains the enclave of Frederiksberg, a municipality in its own right. Since the turn of the millennium, Copenhagen has seen strong urban and cultural development, facilitated by investment in its institutions and infrastructure. The city is the cultural, economic and governmental centre of Denmark; it is one of the major financial centres of Northern Europe with the Copenhagen Stock Exchange. ; Nørresundby: Nørresundby is a city in Aalborg Municipality, north of Limfjorden, in Vendsyssel, in Denmark. The city is connected to Aalborg by Limfjordsbroen a road bridge, an iron railway bridge, as well as a motorway (E45) passing it to the east and running under the Limfjord. Nørresundby is the site of the Lindholm Høje settlement and burial ground from the Germanic Iron Age and Viking times. There is also a museum on the site. Ole Bornedal was born in Nørresundby, Denmark on May 26th, 1959. He was a producer on the 1997 film, Mimic. ; Jutland: Jutland is the name of the peninsula that juts out in Northern Europe toward the rest of Scandinavia, forming the mainland part of Denmark. It has the North Sea to its west, Skagerrak to its north, Kattegat and the Baltic Sea to its east, and the Danish–German border to its south. ; Thisted: Thisted is a town in Thisted municipality of Region Nordjylland, in Denmark. It has a population of 13,079 and is located in Thy, in northwestern Jutland. Langdos, the largest bronze age burial mound in Denmark, is located in Thisted. The burial mound is 175 meters long and was built between 1800 and 1000 BC. Thisted features a church Gothic-style church, the exterior of which contains a stone with Runic inscriptions. Cinematographer Henning Schellerup was born in Thisted in Viborg on January 3rd, 1928. In 1984, Henning was the director of photography on the holiday slasher film, Silent Night, Deadly Night. ; Viborg: Viborg is a city in central Jutland, Denmark, is the capital of both Viborg municipality and Region Midtjylland. Viborg is also the seat of the Western High Court, the High Court for the Jutland peninsula. Viborg Municipality is the second-largest Danish municipality, covering 3.3% of that country's total land area. History In the peat bogs of the Northern Jutlands in Denmark, a peat-cutter named Fredrick Corter and his stepson Thomas discovered a bog man half-buried in the muck. Fredrick immediately grew concerned and warned Thomas away from the dried husk. Thomas recalled how two years past, his mother (Mother Feere), invoked a spell to give life to the buried corpses in the swamp. The demons who answered her call however, struck her down with a violent and painful death. In her final moments, she told Thomas the words required to raise the bog men. Fredrick Corter pulled Thomas away from the grave and took him home. He warned him never to go near that patch of land ever again. He met with some colleagues and prepared to burn down the entire bog. Thomas sneaked out of the house and went to the shallow grave of the bog man his father and he unearthed earlier. He recited the incantation that brought them to life, but immediately regretted it. He knew the spell that would return them to their previously inert state, but was too scared to conduct it. He ran back towards the village to find his father. Fredrick Corter saw Thomas, and realized that he was responsible for resurrecting the bog men. Before his son could provide an explanation, Fredrick shot him. The bog men surrounded Fredrick and the other hunters and overwhelmed them. Tales of the Zombie 1; "The Thing from the Bog!" Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Books that take place in Comics that take place in * Tales of the Zombie :* Tales of the Zombie 1 Characters from People who were born in * Allan Hyde * Benni Korzen * Claes Bang * Dan Laustsen * Henning Schellerup * Ole Bornedal People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Northern Europe